Attenuators can be used to reduce the amplitude of electronic signals. For example, a Radio frequency (RF) attenuator is used to reduce the amplitude of an RF signal. However, the settings of an attenuator can affect the phase response of the attenuator, which can negatively affect the performance of a corresponding communications device. For example, under certain attenuation settings, an Automatic gain control (AGC)-based RF attenuator can exhibit a non-constant phase response.